


gus age 14

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: Gus and the others are getting older and with that fine out some things out about each other





	

My house was broken into, Billy and Adam were over to make sure i was ok.

Adam was getting lunch,so it was just me and Billy and since what happen to us i didn't like being alone with him,not for the reason of i might be gay i don't care if i was but i didn't know what to do, what if he didn't like me anymore and was just here cause of Adam, but Billy was not going to stay silent.

"Gus we need to talk about what happen, are we still friends i need to ask this cause you don't want to talk to me anymore.

This makes me stop what i was doing and didn't saying until i could put words together.

"I just don't want you to hate me for what happen, you and Adam are the only friends i have and i don't want to lose you guys.

"Gus we won't leave,we both love you.

This makes me happy to the point of getting up and giving him a big hug,i was happy that all that stuff was over,Adam came into the room holding each other.

"You guys are so gay i swear.

He saids that and runs over and hugs us,then it was time for them to go back home Adam took off on his bike going home,me and Billy were outside.

"I'll see you later and thank you for what you said.

he turns and looks at me and kisses me and runs off to his house.


End file.
